


First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [63]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not a rich man but I wanted a true token of our love to be something that took your breath away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker that Water universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. I didn’t mean to jump so far in time but when a story is ready to be told, I do my best to tell it.

**DECEMBER 16, 1999**

Jason and Hotch walked into Tiffany on a cold Thursday afternoon. It wasn’t packed but it was crowded. With just over a week until Christmas, everyone was scrambling to make sure they got the perfect gift. Jason knew no one had something as perfect as he did.

“Hi Simon.” He smiled as they walked up to a set of glass display cases. “Happy holidays.”

“Happy holidays, Jason. I could feel you smiling the moment you walked through the door.”

“It’s a pretty big day. You remember my brother, Aaron?”

“I sure do. How are you Aaron?”

“I'm fine, thank you.”

“Here’s the final payment.” Jason took the $300 cash from his wallet. “The change should be enough for a cheeseburger and maybe even a milkshake.”

“Maybe.” Simon laughed, turning to ring him up one last time. He handed Jason a receipt and told him he’d be right back.

Hotch and Jason looked around the store. Most of the men and women in there could afford it; some couldn’t but were there anyway. Jason knew the feeling. Every month for the past year he’d come into that store and handed nearly $300 to Simon. There were things he sacrificed in that time but it was worth every dime. He wasn’t buying this engagement ring to impress anyone. It was an investment in the rest of his life with the girl he loved.

“Alright,” Simon came back with a bunch of paperwork and the famous light blue Tiffany bag. “I need you to sign these saying your financing is over and you're walking away with the merchandise. And of course here is the ring. Take a look at it before you sign the last sheet. That’s having you sign off on everything being what you requested. Make sure its all to your satisfaction.”

“I can't believe its mine.” Jason reached into the bag. “Well, I guess I should say that I can't believe its Emily’s. She…Simon, this isn’t the right ring.” He was looking at the one-carat ring instead of the half-carat.

“You got the free upgrade.” He replied, smiling. “It’s our Christmas special.”

“Did Dave Rossi…?”

“No,” Simon shook his head. “I upgraded you because you deserve it Jason; and so does Emily. Every month for a year you came in here and gave me money that I know you could’ve been putting toward something you needed. 

“But you wanted the girl you loved to have a classic and beautiful engagement ring. I don’t think I've ever met a young man as loyal, loving, and diligent as you. I have a daughter…I want her to find one just like you. This upgrade was well deserved.”

Jason hardly knew what to say. He’d broken his back over the months to make sure he always had the money for the payments and they were made on time. Now he was finally done and holding the ring of his dreams, which had been out of his price range to begin with. There were so many angels who came into his life and he could hardly figure out how he deserved something like that.

“Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I truly thank you.” he smiled as he put the box back in the bag. Then he signed all of his paperwork. It was over and just beginning all on the same day. Jason wasn’t sure if the struggling to breathe was normal.

“You're welcome. I’ll get you copies of all your paperwork.”

“Its so beautiful.” Hotch replied as Simon walked away. “Emily is going to lose it when she sees it.”

“I think so too.”

“Do you think she has any idea?”

“I doubt it.” Jason shook his head. “It’s been so hard to keep the secret for a year but I did it. I did it and all of my extremely hard work is about to pay off.”

“Do you know how you're going to propose?” Hotch asked.

“I have some idea. There's a part of me that just wants to run home and hand it to her. I think she deserves better.”

“I'm sure you'll come up with something amazing.”

Jason nodded. Simon brought all of his copies back. Hotch put the ring bag in his backpack. Neither one of them wanted anyone to see it before Emily did.

“I wish you the best of luck, Jason.” Simon shook the young man’s hand. “Bring Emily by after the big surprise. I need to meet the girl who has you so ensorcelled.”

“Ensorcelled is the perfect word. I will bring her by, I promise. Thanks Simon. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Jason; bye Aaron.”

The two boys left the jewelry store and Jason took in a deep inhale of cold air. Hotch put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I'm good I think. It’s so real now, Aaron. The rest of my life is stashed in your backpack.”

“Are you having weird second thoughts? That’s not out of the ordinary before a big decision or moment.”

“I don’t think I've ever been surer of anything in my life.” Jason replied. “From our first kiss I was sure I loved her. I'm sure I’ll love her till the day I die. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me.”

“You seriously have no idea? You’ve had like a year to think about it.”

“I've tried not to so I wouldn’t blurt out that I was buying the ring. But you don’t mind not coming along to the Christmas tree farm this weekend do you? I know it’s our tradition, you, me, and Morgan, but I was thinking I might just take Emily.”

“I don’t mind in the least.” Hotch grinned as his dimples poked into his cheeks. “Do you mind coming with me to a less expensive jewelry store and buying something for Megan? I think she might like a locket.”

“I know just the place as a matter of fact. Let’s go.” Jason put his arm around Hotch’s shoulder. He really missed him when he went away to New York. Now he was home and it wouldn’t be forever but Jason planned to spend as much time with him as he could.

***

“Are you sure I can't come to the Christmas tree farm too, Emily?” Ashley asked on Saturday afternoon. “The boys took me last year and I was really good. And I’ll bundle up extra tight, I promise.”

“Not this time, kiddo. It’s pretty cold and Jason and I just want to run and get a tree. You guys are gonna stay here and get all the decorations ready. Then when we come back there will be cookies, cocoa, and we’ll make a great tree for Santa.”

“OK.” Ashley was disappointed but did her best to cheer up. “I can make Spencer wear the elf hat I bought him so we can take pictures.”

“That’s the spirit.” Emily smiled. “And Hotch is home so you can fill him in on all the great things that happened while he was away at school.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I’ma go and do that right now.” Ashley ran to the den. “Hey Hotch, hey Hotch guess what?”

Emily laughed, going into the closet for her coat as Jason walked down the stairs. For a moment he just looked at her. She was so happy right now. Done with her first semester at George Washington University, Emily looked forward to a month off with friends and family. Christmas was her favorite holiday, after Halloween, and the house was in its usual festive mode. 

Hotch and Megan were home from New York City where they were going to school at Fordham and Barnard respectively. The Wonder Twins were back together and Jason knew Emily couldn’t be happier. She was always happy surrounded by family. It wouldn’t always be this way. 

Someday, sooner than anyone wanted to think about, they would be scattered all over the country. College, relationships, new lives…it was wonderful and awful to contemplate. But Emily would always be by his side. All the pain and struggle of his young life, and Jason had seen his fair share, it was to overcome and be with her. Of that he was sure.

“You’ve got a funny look on your face.”

“Huh?” he snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't moved from the step, four from the bottom. Now Emily was looking at him and not the other way around. She went up two steps, handing him his coat, hat, and scarf.

“You must have more on your mind than a Christmas tree, Jason Gideon.” She smiled.

“No, I just…” he smiled too. “I'm just glad we’re all together. I was just thinking about everyone eventually finding their own places in the world but us always being together for Christmas.”

“I think that'll be awesome.” Emily held out her hand and Jason took it. “I'm not ready to let go yet but I will be eventually. Besides, some of us aren’t going anywhere.”

“Are you happy, Emily Prentiss?” he held her gloved hand to his lips.

“I'm utterly blissful.” She replied. “And in an hour or so we’ll be eating cookies, singing songs, and decorating our Christmas tree. What more is there?”

They walked out of the house and down to the Woody holding hands. He unlocked and opened the passenger side door for her.

“Do you mean that?”

“Do I mean what?”

“Do you mean ‘what more is there’?” Jason asked.

“I've been all over the world in my life.” Emily said. “I think before its all over I'm going to want to do that again on my own terms. Still, I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you and our family. You know that.”

“I hope that.” Jason caressed her face, kissing her before closing the door. As he walked around to the driver’s side he just knew. This was the perfect time. All he had to do was keep his heart from leaping out of his chest.

***

“I didn’t expect to see you out here.” Emily said smiling as she took the cup of free cocoa. “How’s little Michael doing?”

“He's awesome.” Jessie Kassmeyer’s smile and glow nearly warmed the frigid late afternoon. “And I always do whatever I can to help out at the farm. Sam and his dad were on their own for so long…they think they're super men. I'm the voice of reason.”

“I'm that in my family a lot too.”

“Well remember, behind every well-rested man is a loving wife.” Jessie replied. “Sam is so supportive of my writing and magazine work. He is the most amazing husband a girl could ask for. So I don’t mind coming out in the cold and helping to sell Christmas trees.”

“This cocoa might be all that stands between me and hypothermia.” Emily said laughing. “So I'm very, very thankful for you.”

“I found it.” Jason walked over to the table. Jessie got two cups of cocoa for other customers before pouring one for Jason. “Thanks so much, Mrs. Kassmeyer. I found it Em; I found the perfect tree. Mr. Kassmeyer’s wrapping it for us now.”

“Great.” She smiled. “Drink your cocoa; it’s freezing out here.”

“Yes ma'am. I'm sure we’ll warm up in the car.” Jason sipped the cocoa; it was nice and creamy. “C'mon, we should get to the register.”

“OK. Jessie, it was so good to see you.” Emily hugged her. “I hope it’s not so long before we see each other again.”

“So do I. I’ll make sure to send some new pictures of Michael home with Derek. He’s going to be working as much as he can with those two weeks off school.”

“He sure will. We’re so grateful to you guys for letting Hotch pass the torch to him. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you guys.”

Emily and Jason walked to the register holding hands. The farm was busy; it always was. Usually they got their tree for free, anyone they wanted, but Jason insisted that they pay this year. The Kassmeyer family had been so kind to him, even before he lost his parents. He was proud that he had the money to pay now.

“Oh wow, is that one ours?” Emily asked as she watched Sam wrap the tree.

“It’s a six and a half foot tall Newfoundland Blue Spruce. I think the kids will love it especially. And this year Penelope actually made her own angel for the top. With all the decorations it will be the best tree Santa sees all season.”

“Definitely.”

Emily reached into her purse for her wallet but Mike Kassmeyer shook his head.

“Aww c'mon, Mr. Kassmeyer,” Jason said. “We talked about this.”

“Yes we did and I appreciate your input. But I do this for me, Jason; let me keep on doing it.”

“Don’t block your blessings.”

“Exactly.” Mike nodded. “I'm so glad you're in a place where you can afford it now but it’s free for life. I know how important it is for the kids.”

“Is there anything else you need, Jason?” Sam asked. He’d finally wrapped the whole thing and it was ready to go.

“Well there is one more thing I have to do.”

“What?” Emily asked, gasping when she looked at him and he was getting down on one knee. “Jace…?”

“Emily, I love you.” he took her hand, taking off her glove. “I love you with all my heart and soul. There's no one else and there never will be. You mean everything to me and I know that you know that. Will you marry me?”

“Oh my God,” it was all she could think to say. Emily Prentiss hadn't had many speechless moments in her life but she was truly speechless. A million words ran through her mind. She tried to reach out and grab one but she’d been blindsided. Was this happening? Was this really, really happening? “I…”

Jason pulled the ring box from his pocket as he stood. There was another gasp when he opened it.

“I love you too.” Emily managed to sputter. “I love you so much.”

“So um…will you marry me, Katya?” he asked again.

“Yes! Yes, yes, with all my heart yes!”

The farm erupted in cheers as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Normally such a public display of affection would've embarrassed Jason but today it was just what he wanted. As he slipped the ring on her finger, Emily looked at it and began to cry.

“How did you even…? This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.”

“It was worth every ounce of sacrifice.” Jason replied. “This moment is priceless.”

She hugged him again. Emily never wanted to let him go and now she wouldn’t have to. Sam went with them to the car. He and Jason hitched the tree to the roof and then he shook Jason’s hand.

“You're quite a blessed young man, Jason.” Sam said.

“I know, Mr. Kassmeyer. Thank you so much for all you and your family have done for my family. Your generosity has allowed us to be generous to others.”

“That’s the whole point.” Sam smiled. “Have a merry Christmas.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Emily waved at Sam from inside the car. When Jason got in, she hugged him for a third time. They held onto each other for a long time.

“How?” she asked. “How did you do this, Jason? This is a Tiffany ring and it’s a shiner. I don’t want you going broke for me.”

“I didn’t.” he caressed her face. “I did it with a lot of love, a bit of sacrifice, and my fair share of luck…like always. I found it last Christmas; Hotch and I were walking past the store and it was in the window. I knew it was a sign. You're the only woman I want to be with. I'm not a rich man but I wanted a true token of our love to be something that took your breath away.”

“It did.” Emily smiled. “I love this for sure. Did everyone else know what was coming? There's no way Ashley knew, or Penelope; they couldn’t keep a secret like this from me.”

“Hotch is the only one who knew. Oh, and Dave knew as well. They were both sworn to secrecy.”

“I'm glad I didn’t suspect anything.” Emily replied, admiring her ring as Jason started the car. “You know I have ways of making Hotch talk.”

“I do know.” He nodded. “He was safe as long as you didn’t suspect.”

“Did you really just propose to me back there?”

“Mmm hmm,”

“And I said yes right?” Emily asked.

“Yes, you did.”

“Wow.” She was breathless. “I'm going to be Mrs. Jason Gideon. That’s a pretty big deal.”

“There's a rumor circulating that he's a prime catch.”

Emily looked at him and he was smiling from ear to ear. Jason didn’t often go for the full blown grin. She didn’t know why because he was beautiful. Who would've ever thought when she was fighting for her life in that alley three and a half years later she would be so happy one day? Who knew she would have such an awesome family and a man who loved her more than life?

“Wow.” Emily breathed again. “Jason…”

“I pretty much feel the same way.” he said.

“How long do you think this feeling will last?”

“Mmm, I'm hoping for the rest of our lives.”

***

“We’re getting married!”

Emily was able to hold back for approximately eleven minutes. Derek and Hotch were putting the Christmas tree in the pot; getting it out of the netting. The kids were oohing and ahhing over it. Megan had just walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle for the cocoa to warm them up. 

JJ was gathering up the trash the boys left in their wake. Everyone froze for a moment before the whole room erupted in excitement. Ashley was the first in Emily’s arms and the rest of the family wasn’t far behind. Megan rushed back into the room when she heard the commotion.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Jason proposed!” Emily exclaimed.

“Oh my God, Emily, are you serious?”

“Yes!”

“Lemme see the ring.” JJ held her hand. “Holy sparkler, Batman, what a shiner!”

“Its so pretty.” Penelope said. “Wowie!”

“That was pretty much my reaction when I saw it.” Emily replied smiling. “I must have said wow more times than I ever have in my life.”

“You done good, Gideon.” Derek said, hugging his big brother. “Its awesome and she's happy.”

“I'm gonna keep her that way.” Jason smiled.

As soon as they let Emily have a little room to breathe, she stepped to Hotch. He was smiling, hands in the pockets of his black slacks. Megan was standing close but she let the twins have their moment. She’d gotten a lot better with the Emily and Aaron conundrum.

“I heard you were in on this from the ground floor.” She said.

“I do a pretty good job as a covert operative, don’t I?”

Smiling, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Hotch held on to her just as tightly.

“You make him so happy.” He whispered. “Promise that you always will.”

“I cross my heart and hope to die.” She replied. “This is the happiest day of my life and I'm so glad I could share it with the best twin brother in the world.”

“We should make extra cookies to celebrate.” Ashley suggested. “Megan, you wanna help?”

“Um…” the blonde smiled. “Its probably best if I stay away from the oven. I can be on dough patrol though.”

That made Hotch laugh; he put his arm around her and she kissed him. He was going to check for signs that she might be looking for the big rock anytime soon. They hadn't even discussed marriage, abstractly or otherwise. With all that happened in the Kane family Hotch thought she might never want to walk down the aisle. He felt he had plenty of time to find out otherwise.

“To the kitchen!” Morgan said.

The seven of them moved into the next room, singing, chattering, and bubbling with excitement. There was pure bliss in the air; it was contagious. Jason wrapped his arms around Emily. They wouldn’t have much time to be alone…he wanted a few minutes to share her energy.

“For a whole year I've been waiting for this moment.” he said. “Maybe I've been waiting my whole life. I can hardly believe I did it. I bought a ring and asked you to be mine.”

“Jason, you did that three years ago.”

“Huh?”

Emily held up her right hand, the moonstone where it always was since the moment he gave it to her.

“You might not remember but when you gave this to me in the kitchen of our old apartment you asked me to be yours. I said yes and I meant it. Not for one moment have I regretted it. I'm going to be such a good wife to you.”

Smiling, Jason kissed her. Of that he had little doubt. He worried he might be an overbearing husband sometimes. But Emily never had a problem putting a foot down in their relationship. She did it out of love. Everything she did was out of love.

“We’re going to have to tell Erin and Dave soon.” He said. “And I'm sure you can't wait to tell your friends.”

“I'm really excited to shout it out to the whole world.” she grinned. “For the next couple of days though I just want it to be ours. You don’t mind closing everyone out and it just being you and me, do you?”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason asked. “I've been waiting for that chance since the day you became my girlfriend. You won't get any argument out of me.”

***


End file.
